The Wrath of Shen Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Wrath of Shen Part 1. One day, Po, the Furious Five, Nu Hai, Bao, Jing, and Fan Tong were arriving in Ponyville. Po: Hey, Everyone! We're here! Princess Yuna: Po! Tigress! Crane! Viper! Monkey! Mantis! Nu Hai! Bao! Jing! Fan Tong! Tigress: Long time no see, Princess Yuna. Bao: My friends and I were all your biggest fans, Yuna! Princess Yuna: No kidding on that, Bao. Snowdrop: Wow! Nyx: Come on! We don't want to keep our friends waiting. Monkey: Wait up! At the Golden Oak Library, Fizzlepop Berrytwist and the others were waiting for Yuna and her friends. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (pacing back and forth) What's taking so long? Grubber: They should be here in five minutes. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (to Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Flame Princess and Slime Princess) What about you girls? Care to join us? Princess Bubblegum: Sure. We love to! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: You got skills, powers and you were the Elementals, right? Princess Bubblegum: Right. (has the jellybean powers) I got jellybean powers. Marceline Abadeer: (has her transforming powers) I can turn into a bat and/or a wolf because I am a vampire. Flame Princess: (has the fiery powers) I got my fire powers. Slime Princess: (has the slimy powers) And I got my slime powers. Philoctetes: Very good, Yuna and her pals will need all the help they can get. Just then, Yuna and her friends arrived with Po and the others. Princess Twila: Sorry we're late, Guys. I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long. Captain Celaeno: Not at all. We have a surprise for you kids. Dipper Pines: What is it? Capper: We have decided that Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, and Slime Princess is joining the Heroic Trainers! Mabel Pines: No way! Princess Yuna: (hugs Fizzlepop) Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: You're most welcome. Finn the Human: This is so awesome! Jake the Dog: Yeah it is! Neptr: Woohoo! Apple Bloom (Human): Golly! Po: A Hundred Times Awesome!!! Princess Bubblegum: Yes it is, Po. My friends and I will return to Ooo because we have Royal duties after we train you all. Flame Princess: But don't worry about us, we'll return as soon as we can. Slime Princess: Right now, Princess Celestia has to make an announcement in Canterlot. Princess Sharon: Okay. At Canterlot, Duck and Princess Celestia had a very important announcement. Princess Celestia: Everyone, Everypony, Every Creature, we have a very important announcement. Duck: My friends, Princess Celestia and I are getting married! Princess Luna: I'm so happy for you, Sister. Princess Yuna: I can't believe it! Duck is going to be going to be my very uncle, Papa! Hiro: Yes, Yuna, it is a wonderful occasion. Duck and I've been friends before, we're going to be in-laws in time. Prince Isamu: (cooing in excitement) Princess Luna: That's right, Isamu, your auntie is getting married! Princess Yuna: (to the others) Here's the plan for my Aunt Celestia's wedding. Golden Apple, you and your mom will make a very awesome wedding cake. Golden Apple: You got it, Yuna. Applejack: Will do. Princess Yuna: Emerald, you, your mother, and her human counterpart will make the best wedding dresses and clothes for my Aunt Celestia, the bridesmaids, mare of honor, the groom, the groomsmen, and the best man. Emerald: Roger! Rarity: Come on, Emerald. We got dresses and outfits to make. Princess Yuna: Flurry Heart, Dipper, Mabel, Portal Glow, Scrappy, Stony, Jimmy, you guys deliver some invitations to invite everyone, everypony and every creature and the rest of our friends. Princess Flurry Heart: I'll start by inviting Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Smilo, Finn, Chicken Little, Abby Mallard, Runt of the Litter, and Fish Out of Water. Dipper Pines: Mabel, Benjamin, Natasha, and I will invite our friends from Disneyland. Portal Glow: That leaves me with Alex, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Turbo, and the others. Scrappy-Doo: Stony, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, and I will invite our friends including the Eds, and all of our friends in CN City. Jimmy Neutron: SpongeBob and I will invite the rest of friends in Nicktropolis. SpongeBob SquarePants: Let's do this! Princess Yuna: Let's get this wedding started! (to DJ Pon-3) Hit it, DJ Pon-3! DJ Pon-3: (puts the record and begins the song, "Catchy Song" (from The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) Singer: (singing) This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' head This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' head This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' head 'Cause it's so catchy, catchy It's such a catchy song Gonna make you happy, happy Don't try to fight it, sing along This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' (head) This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' (head) This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' head This song's gonna get stuck inside you Run but you can't hide, I'll find you Shine so bright, my bling-bling blind you Sing this song, I must remind you Everybody roll out, screamin' and they shout Everybody in the house got it comin' from they mouth Runnin', runnin', let me get 'em Y'all have the rhythm stuck in your system? I'm goin' to the top Everybody goin' to the top Everybody head gon' rock Everybody say, "Don't stop, " Everybody say, "Don't stop, " ooh This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' head This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' head 'Cause it's so catchy, catchy It's such a catchy song Gonna make you happy, happy Don't try to fight it, sing along This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' (head) This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' (head) This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' head There's nothin' that you can do There's nothin' that you can say This song is stuck on replay You better sing it every single day From the mornin' and through the night I got it movin' from left to right And if you wonder who's to blame Yeah, it's me stuck in they brain Like a permanent stain and it won't change Even if you go insane This song is now in your brain And in your brain it will remain This song is now stuck inside yo' This song is now stuck inside yo' This song is now stuck inside yo' head This song is now stuck inside yo' This song is now stuck inside yo' This song is now stuck inside yo' head 'Cause it's so catchy, catchy It's such a catchy song Gonna make you happy, happy Don't try to fight it, sing along This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' (head) This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' (head) This song's gonna get stuck inside head This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' head Princess Yuna: Boy, I really love this song. What could possibly go wrong? Meanwhile, the League of Villains escaped from the maximum sercurity prison. King Goobot: Thank goodness we got out of prison. Professor Calamitous: Thanks to my inventions, but what are we gonna do now? The Junkman: Perhaps that we can gather Patience St. Pim from Ooo to help Rumpelstiltskin and Tzekel-Kan revive Lord Shen and Kai the Collector they kept bragging about. Lord Nooth: Perfect idea, Junkman, it's time we gather allies and begin the ceremony to revive Lord Shen and Kai. Soon, the League of Villains gathers Patience St. Pim just as Rumpelstiltskin and Tzekel-Kan begins the ceremony at the Nightmare Fearamid Castle. Patience St. Pim: What? Where am I? Lord Nooth: You are in the Nightmare Fearamid Castle. Patience St. Pim: What year is this? King Goobot: The 21st Century. Patience St. Pim: Who are you? King Goobot: We are the League of Villains. I am King Goobot, this is my partner, Lord Nooth, and our fellow villains, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, the Junkman, Grandma Taters, Baby Eddie, Eustace Strych, Abacus Cinch, Wind Rider, Svengallop, Gladmane, Flim and Flam, Suri Polomare, Ahuizotl, Dr. Caballeron and his henchponies, Abis Mal, Haroud Hazi Bin, Mechanicles, Scooter, Nefir Hasenuf, Captain Hook and his crew, Governor Ratcliffe, Lieutenant Colonel Staquait, Bellwether, Duke Weaselton, Sarousch, Mr. Winkie, Yzma, Thaddeus E. Klang, Prince John, Don Karnage and his crew, Tzekel-Kan, Hunter, Denzel Crocker, Vicky, Francis, Dark Laser, Head Pixie and Sanderson, Foop, Dr. Bender and his son, Wendell, Rumpelstiltskin, Jack and Jill, Victor Quartermaine, Philip, the Toad, Le Frog and his henchfrogs, and Feathers McGraw. Bill Cipher: My name is Bill Cipher. Nightmare Moon: Name is Nightmare Moon. This is Dark Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Black Hole, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Nightmare Rarity, Daybreaker and Cerberus the Nightmare Train. Jackson Storm: The name is Jackson Storm and this is Christine, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed. Christine: Hello, Patience. K.A.R.R.: I am the Knight Automated Roving Robot and the prototype of the car in the future. You can call me, "KARR". Patience St. Pim: What a pleasure to meet... all of you. Bill Cipher: Quiet. Nightmare Trix: The ceremony is starting. Rumpelstiltskin: Rise, Lord Shen! Rise, Kai! Finally, Lord Shen and Kai were revived as they got up. Lord Shen: It's good to be back! Kai the Collector: I'm back! Tzekel-Kan: It worked! Nightmare Moon: Lord Shen, Kai, it's time you two bow to us. Lord Shen: (bowing to the Nightmare Family) Your highness. Bill Cipher: We have a job for you two, we want you to invade Equestria, Beyond It and all the other worlds by rising the Great Devourer and steal the Journals, the Enchiridion, and the Infinity Stones. Kai the Collector: I've waited long enough to seek my revenge! Patience St. Pim: What about me? Do you know where the Candy, Fire and Slime elementals are? Lord Nooth: You mean Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess and Slime Princess? Patience St. Pim: Princesses?! King Goobot: Yes. You'll get what's coming to you after Shen and Kai invades the multiverse. Patience St. Pim: Sounds like a plan! Daybreaker: Now, go and start the invasion. Nightmare Moon: (evilly laughs) Who can stop us now? WHO?! At the Castle of Friendship, Yuna was beginning for the bestest wedding gift for her aunt and Duck. Princess Yuna: I gotta find the perfect gift for my aunt and Duck, but what can I do? Then, Yuna spotted the Treehouse of Harmony. Princess Yuna: It's the Treehouse of Harmony, straight from the Castle of the Two Sisters. Snowdrop: It's perfect! As for Golden Apple, she and her mother made an awesome wedding cake. Golden Apple: Wedding cake, check! Applejack: Ice sculpture, check! Princess Yuna: Very good. (to Capper, Celaeno, her crew, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess and Slime Princess) Since you formed the Heroic Trainers with Fizzlepop and Grubber, I want you to wear these. Yuna gave Capper, Celaeno, her crew, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess and Slime Princess her company logos. Capper: (wearing Yuna's Company logo) Cool! Captain Celaeno: (as she and her crew wears Yuna's Company logo) Amazing! Princess Bubblegum: (as she puts Yuna's Company logo onto her dress) Thank you, Yuna. I can save the rest for my friends including Finn, Jake, BMO, Simon, Betty and the others. Princess Yuna: Of course, you can. I'm gonna check the outfits. Flame Princess: Go ahead. (wears Yuna's Company logo on her torso) Slime Princess: I love this badge. (wears Yuna's Company logo) Marceline Abadeer: Me too. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Come on, Girls. Let's go. When Yuna check the outfits, she could see Emerald, her mother and Human Rarity were working on them. Princess Yuna: Hey, Emerald! How are the outfits coming along? Emerald: Great, I can't wait to see your aunt and Duck get married. Princess Luna: Yuna, darling, it's time for your flower filly rehearsal! Princess Yuna: Coming, Mama! Emerald: Have fun, Yuna! Just as Yuna was practicing her gallop as a flower filly, Shifu came to see her. Shifu: Princess Luna, may I borrow Yuna for a moment? Princess Luna: Certainly, Shifu. As Luna left, Shifu came to see Yuna. Princess Yuna: Hey, Shifu. Shifu: Yuna, Po and I have been thinking. Now is the time for you and your friends to learn kung fu. Princess Yuna: Really? That'll be great, but what about my aunt's wedding with Duck? I don't want to miss out on that, I just don't want to dissappoint her or my parents. Shifu: I understand, Yuna. I remember the day I tought Po kung fu so he'd be successful to Master Oogway a long time ago. You are the chosen successor of Priness Twilight Sparkle now, and therefore this is your duty above all to bring peace to the entire multiverse. But do not despair, I'm sure you'll make it back in time for your aunt's wedding. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Shifu. Just then, Yuna heard the Universal Express' horn and the Hogwarts Express' whistle. Princess Yuna: Sounds like the guests are arriving. Gotta go, see you later, Shifu. At the Canterlot Train Station, the Universal Express and the Hogwarts Express arrives with the old friends of Princess Flurry Heart, Dipper, Mabel, Portal Glow, Scrappy, Stony and Jimmy as they get off. Judy Hopps: Hello, Everyone. Princess Flurry Heart: Judy, Nick, Ace, Abby, Runt, Fish! Wreck-It Ralph: Hey, Everyone! Vanellope von Schweetz: Hey, Big Hands! Dipper Pines: Herbie, Giselle, Roger, Benny, you guys made it! Portal Glow: Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Turbo, Chet, Whiplash, Skidmark, Burn, Smoove Move, White Shadow, RJ, Verne, Hammy, Stella! Scrappy-Doo: Eddy, Double-D, Ed, Finn, Jake, Grizz, Panda, Ice Bear, Guys! Princess Bubblegum: Finn! (runs and hug Finn) Finn the Human: What's up, Princess Bubblegum? Jake the Dog: (notices the Yuna's Company logo on Princess Bubblegum's dress) Is that Yuna's Company logo? Flame Princess: Yeah, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Slime Princess and I had joined the Heroic Trainers, Yuna give those logos to us. Slime Princess: (offers her friends the Yuna's Company logo) I've got plenty if you like some. BMO: We love one! Neptr: Sure! Jimmy Neutron: Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Dil, Angelica, Arnold, Guys! You made it! Tommy Pickles: What's up, Jimmy? Dil Pickles: Good to see ya, SpongeBob! SpongeBob SquarePants: You too, Dil! Princess Yuna: Hey, Guys! Thanks for coming here for my Aunt Celestia and Duck's wedding. Mac: It's no problem at all, we're glad you invited us, Yuna. Bloo: Heck yeah, we are! This is gonna be awesome! Nick Wilde: We wouldn't miss it for anything, Princess. Just then, Princess Bubblegum begins to start thinking about Yuna and her friends. Princess Yuna: Guys, I want to talk to you all about something. Judy Hopps: Yes? Mac: What is it? Princess Yuna: Follow me. Still, Princess Bubblegum thinking about Yuna and her friends. In Yuna's bedroom, Yuna and her friends showed the others the Journals. Princess Yuna: These are the Journals of 13 made by Dipper and Mabel's great-uncle, Ford. Snowdrop: And if they, along with the Enchiridion and the Infinity Stones, fall right into evil hands, the entire multiverse will be at risk! Herbie: (beeping in great big horror) Bloo: It's horrible! Phil DeVille: No! Not Nicktropolis! Bloo: NOOOO!!! Princess Yuna: That's why you need to trust us to keep our worlds safe! We're going to need new members to join us and protect the Journals, the Enchiridion, the Infinity Stones, and other historical magic objects to keep the multiverse safe. So, who's with us? Mac: Dexter, Dee Dee, Adam, Bloo, and I volunteered, Yuna! Bloo: Yes! Adam Lyon: It's a good thing I got my slingshot ready! Dexter: I heard that my rival, Mandark had join the evil force back at CN City. Dee Dee and I are in! Tommy Pickles: Us too! Arnold Shortman: Count us in! Lincoln Loud: I may of invited some of my sisters will join too. Ronnie Anne Santiago: I've spoke with my mom, aunt, uncle, and grandparents to have one of my cousins, Carlino join us since Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa volunteered. Princess Bubblegum: (still thinking about Yuna and her friends) Finn, Jake, Marceline, Flame Princess, Slime Princess and I will keep you company if you want us to. Princess Yuna: You do? Princess Bubblegum: I was too think about you and your friends. Can I join? Dipper Pines: Thanks, but we've got plenty for now. Finn the Human: Okay with us, but we can still help keep the multiverse safe for Prismo. Princess Bubblegum: Just let us know if any of you needed our help. Princess Yuna: Sounds good to me. With that, Mac, Bloo, Tommy, Arnold, and the others joins Yuna's Company. Soon, Yuna and her friends joined Po, Master Shifu, and the Furious Five at the Jade Palace. Shifu: Let's begin. Whenever you're ready, Yuna? Princess Yuna: As ready as I'll ever be, Master Shifu. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Ready, set, go! As the kung fu training begins, Yuna and her friends gone through the obstacle course. With Dipper and Mabel trained to fight with Viper, Quacker trained with Monkey. As for Yuna, she trained with Crane while Portal Glow trained with Tigress and Snowdrop trained with Mantis. Until finally, Yuna and her friends finished learning kung fu. Princess Yuna: We should be getting back to Canterlot, we still have a wedding rehearsal to see. Just then, Zeng arrived with a message and came to see Yuna and the others. Zeng: Princess Yuna! Princess Yuna! Princess Yuna: What is it, Zeng? Zeng: I bring a message from your parents. It's the League of Villains, they've escaped! They gathers Patience St. Pim and revived Lord Shen and Kai the Collector! They're going to start the invasion in Equestria! Snowdrop: What?! Princess Bubblegum: Patience St. Pim? I remember now. She kidnapped me, Flame Princess, and Slime Princess and messed with our monocules! Now, she's in league with Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family! Princess Flurry Heart: Don't worry, my friends and I have beatened them many times before, we'll see how different Patience is. Scootaloo (Human): Flurry's right, we're all in this together. Princess Yuna: Then it's up to us, my aunt and Duck are getting married soon, we'll have to make for it if we're going to save Equestria along with my aunt's wedding. Princess Bubblegum: Then we'll accompany you, you'll need all the help you can get. As soon as Yuna and her friends returned to Ponyville, they make ready for their mission. Princess Yuna: Let's see... water bottles? Princess Flurry Heart: Check! Princess Yuna: Sodas? Jimmy Neutron: Check! Princess Yuna: Tents? Scrappy-Doo: Check! Princess Yuna: Food and beverages? Mac and Bloo: Check! Princess Yuna: Infinity Stones? Pacifica Northwest: Check! Princess Yuna: The Enchiridion? Stony Flintstone: Check! Princess Yuna: And the most very important things of all time, Ford's Journals? Dipper Pines: Check! Mabel Pines: And double check! Princess Yuna: (checking the Mighty Bus) Engine ready, check! Exhaust system, check! Tires, check! Wings, check! Windshield wipers, check! Seatbealts, check! Launchpad McQuack: Climb onboard, Guys! As Yuna and the others climb onboard the Mighty Bus, their families wish them luck. Princess Celestia: Good luck, Yuna. Princess Luna: Don't let the invasion get to Equestria and the multiverse. Princess Yuna: We won't, Mama. Don't worry, Aunt Celestia, we'll be back in time for your wedding if we can. (to her baby brother) See you soon, Baby brother. (kisses Isamu on his cheek) Prince Isamu: (giggles) Hiro: Make sure you and your friends make back in time for your Aunt Celestia and Duck's wedding. Princess Yuna: It's a promise, Papa. On the Mighty Bus, Yuna and the others put on the seatbelts and gets ready. Princess Yuna: Hang on tight, Guys! We going to stop this invasion... and save Equestria, Beyond It, and all the worlds in one multiverse. Sweetie Belle (Human): Yeah! Portal Glow: Woo-hoo! At last, they set off to the quest with Po and his friends. Soon, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, and Fizzlepop were gathered to practice their role as bridesmaids. Princess Bubblegum: Isn't this great? We're going to be bridesmaids for the wedding. Slime Princess: I know. Wonderful, isn't it? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: At least you girls earned your opportunity to join us. Flame Princess: I couldn't agree more, Fizzlepop. Then, Isamu begins to cry when he misses Yuna so much. Prince Isamu: (crying) Princess Luna: (comforting her baby) There, there, Isamu. Mama's here. Hiro: Yuna and Snowdrop should be here by now. Marceline Abadeer: Here comes the bride now. As the doors opened, Celestia came in as Friar Tuck, as the priest, begins the wedding practice. Friar Tuck: Now, we begin the wedding rehearsal of Duck and Princess Celstia. Princess Solarna: I hope Yuna and the others are okay. Princess Sharon: Me too. Friar Tuck: Do you, Duck, take Princess Celestia, the Princess of the Sun, as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in helth for as long as either of you shall live until the end of your time? Duck: I do. Friar Tuck: And do you, Princess Celestia, take Duck as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in helth for as long as either of you shall live until the end of your time? Princess Celestia: I do. Just then, Ice Cream Cone arrived with some news. Ice Cream Cone: Attention, everyone, everypony and every creature. We have to finish the rehearsal and put hold on the wedding until Princess Yuna and her friends returns. Princess Celestia: That'll do, Ice Cream Cone. Princess Luna: If you say so. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Come on, Girls. Let's go for a break. Flame Princess: Fizzy, PB, Marcy, SP, wait up! Back with Yuna and the others, they arrived in China. Natasha Hood: Wow. look at that Great Wall. Benjamin Hood: I know, right? Jay: Wait, where's Yong Bao, Mulan, and the others? Princess Harumi: (as the Lady Iron Dragon) Where is everyone? Princess Yuna: Look! As Yuna and her team looks through their binoculars and telescopes, they can see the villains making ready to rise the Great Devourer. Lloyd Garmadon: What's happening, Yuna? Princess Yuna: They're rising the Great Devourer! Kai: But Lord Garmadon destroyed the Great Devourer! Mac: How is this possible?! Bloo: This is terrible! Lord Nooth: Now, go, Girl. Devour all who stands before you! Patience St. Pim: Find the 13 Journals, the Enchiridion and the Infinity Stones. As the Great Devourer search for the magical items, she slithers through the town. Po: Uh, Guys. I think the Great Devourer are looking for us. Apple Bloom (Human): (gulps) Princess Flurry Heart: RUN!!! To Be Continued In the end credits, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Glitter Drops, Spring Rain, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess and Slime Princess are playing go fish. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Do you have any threes? Princess Bubblegum: Go fish. Slime Princess: Yes. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225